callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunting Party
"Hunting Party" is the sixth campaign level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Characters *C.I.A. Operations Officer "Alex" (playable) *Sgt. Griggs *Omar "The Wolf" Sulaman (P.O.W.) *Pvt. Hughes *Cpl. Lee *Sgt. Norman *Farah Karim (Cutscene only) *Hadir Karim (Cutscene only) Plot Laswell is heard briefing that laptop found by Kyle Garrick and John Price in the attic of the townhouse in Camden Town is a goldmine in information and communications from the laptop were tracked to Ramaza Hospital in Urzikstan and where Omar "The Wolf" Sulaman is believed to be there. Lazwell states that Farah's forces will track the terrorist activity at the hospital while a Marine ground force can be mobilized to advance on the complex and Alex will capture Sulaman for interrogation about the stolen Russian gas. Farah is seen smoking a cigarette and a militia fighter radios her and reports that Al-Qatala was shooting inside the hospital, but it is now quiet again. Farah tells the fighter to keep her and Alex posted on activity. Farah tells Alex that her soldiers confirmed that the hospital is under siege and that Al-Qatala is taking civilians as human shields. Farah and Alex believe that AQ is protecting someone or something. Farah offers to help Alex, but Alex informs her that the USMC will be leading the charge. Farah tells Alex that the Russians in her country have no regard for human life and the gas weapons kill everything. She states that Al-Qatala has given her people a bad name and have paid dearly for their crimes. Also, she wants to see Sulaman punished and Alex promises her that he will make sure that she will be at the embassy for the hand off to Price. Farah asks Alex what he would do after this and will go where the CIA sends him. Farah tells Alex to get some rest and Alex tells her that he will help her with keeping an eye out for enemy activity. On the next morning, the Marine forces arrive and Farah tells Alex that the hospital is at the end of the road. Sgt. Griggs and some Marines arrived and Alex introduces himself to Griggs. Farah and Hadir leave on a truck and Alex follows Griggs with his squad. Alex disarms a trap so they can move up with the other Marine forces. After disarming the trap, a APC drives over a IED and blows up. A Al-Qatala machine gunner fires at Alex and the Marines inside a house. Alex with the Marines flank the machine gunner by using smoke grenades and enter the house and Alex had to disarm a trap on some stairs. Alex with the Marines took the machine gunner and a few insurgents out. Alex and the others arrive at the hospital and took the Al-Qatala insurgents out outside the hospital. Alex and the others cleared the hospital of the Al-Qatala insurgents and even wounded fighters.They eventually arrive on the floor where Sulaman is located. Alex uses a snake camera under the door and saw Sulaman with three captured USMC soldiers and is planning on excuting the soldiers. Alex works his way around the back of the room and sneaks up behind Sulaman as he is about to kill a soldier. Griggs and his team enter the room and kill the AQ insurgents. Griggs cuffs Sulaman and Alex with the others take Sulaman to the embassy. Weapon loadout Transcript Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) Single Player Levels